


Fair Dates

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Avengers Headcanons [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i did pull up the tourist website for coney island, to make sure the details were semicorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: Headcanons for reader and Peter at the fair??
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Avengers Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752229
Kudos: 10





	Fair Dates

  * Ok, hear me out
  * Coney Island
  * Peter would like the rides
  * You want to keep it chill
  * So you two come to a compromise
  * During the day you two go to the beach
  * Eat some hot dogs
  * Hit the boardwalk
  * Maybe go to the aquarium
  * Or the museum they have there
  * But at night
  * America’s playground lights up in a way that no one can ignore
  * Peter can’t help but look at you in the fairground lighting
  * It just seems to light up your face in the perfect way
  * “Why are you looking at me like that??”
  * “Like what?”
  * He grins and puts on his puppy dog eyes
  * You laugh and shake your head and grab his hand
  * “You wanted some thrill didn’t you?”
  * He laughs as you pull him to the Cyclone
  * Somehow you got lucky and got the last car
  * You cling to Peter’s hand as you are whipped back and forth
  * You’re sure the entire car is going to fling itself off the track
  * Peter laughs and tries to put his hands up
  * But he can’t with you holding his hand
  * Suddenly you pull back into the loading platform
  * “Can we do it again?”
  * Peter laughs so hard his eyes tear up
  * “I thought you were going to be sick!”
  * “I almost was.”
  * He pulls you to some of the other classic rides
  * The swings
  * You see the sideshow
  * The Wild Mouse
  * Eat some cotton candy
  * As you’re walking toward the Ferris wheel
  * You stifle a yawn
  * “Last one for the night?”
  * You nod and give the attendant your tickets
  * At the top
  * Both of your eyes widen
  * “Wow”
  * The island is beautiful
  * You stifle another yawn and put your head on Peter’s shoulder
  * “I-
  * “I love you”
  * Peter blushes at his words
  * You tear up and a grin forms on your face you must look like the Cheshire Cat
  * “I love you too Pete.”




End file.
